The Akatsuki Are Reborn!
by Yellow Starcat
Summary: All is peaceful in the ninja world with Naruto as the hokage but what happens when there is a report of a four year old who has sharingan? All of a sudden children are popping up in the nations with weird traits like blue skin or red and green eyes. Could it be that the akatsuki have been given a second chance at life and are being reborn?
1. the boy with the sharingan

It was a quiet day in the hidden leaf village, and Naruto was signing some papers in his office at the famous Hokage building. He was estimating the amount of time that it would take to finish the two feet high pile of papers when his old friend and skillful strategist came in through the door. "Hello Shikamaru, don't you at least have the decency to knock?" Naruto asked in a light and slightly playful voice.

"That isn't important right now lord seventh." Shikamaru replied in a serious tone.

"Geez, I was only joking, you don't have to take it so seriously. Anyway I have loads of paperwork. You came in at just the right time, because I really needed a small break." replied the Hokage.

"Now isn't the time to be joking, and you know very well that I wouldn't come here just to give the Hokage of all people a break from his responsibilities." said Shikamaru in the same serious tone that he had used earlier. At this the seventh Hokage straightened his back and assumed a more serious manner. He knew how much the lazy Jounin hated work, and unless the person that he had known ever since his academy days had decided to change his values 180 degrees, there was absolutely no way that he would volunteer to do paperwork or entertain anyone.

"So, what's the problem? You must have come here for some important reason." Shikamaru nodded, walked over to Naruto's desk, and placed a thin yellow file with a few papers sticking out in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at the file with a curious expression on his face and picked it up. When he looked at the first paper he saw a child's birth records and an identification picture. _'I wonder why this is important enough to talk to the Hokage about?'_ he thought.

The file showed a four year old boy with black hair and pale skin. His birthday was on June 9th and he had been born in a small farming village on the border of the land of lighting and the land of frost. He was the only one in his known family with black hair while the rest had light brown, and was currently living with his father, mother, grandmother, and little sister. This was a very normal report and was even more puzzled.

"Shikamaru I don't see anything abnormal in this report and what's more not only is this report from outside the hidden leaf, this child is not even from the land of fire! he lives on the border of the land of lightning!"

"I understand why you're confused about why I would give this to you, but it will make more sense if you listen to what has Choji told me earlier." answered Shikamaru.

 _'I remember now. I think I heard from somewhere written down that Choji and his family are going to go visit the hidden cloud village because that's where Karui, his wife is from. She wanted Chocho to see the place that she grew up in.'_ Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when Shikamaru continued talking.

"Choji and his family were on their way back to the hidden leaf after about a month in the cloud and they decided to take a break from traveling in a small countryside village. As they entered the village they saw two punks push an old lady and a four year old and started demanding money."

Even though he still had no idea what this had to do with his work as the hokage, Naruto got upset that there were still people around that took advantage of those weaker than them for their own benefit. "Go on. I want to hear the rest" said Naruto to Shikamaru.

"Choji told me that when he was about to help the old lady and chase the punks away he saw the four year old all of a sudden have a sharingan!"

If Naruto had been drinking something he would had sprayed it all onto Shikamaru. This was ridiculous! the only surviving Uchiha from the massacre was Sasuke and Sasuke, Kakashi sensei, and Sarada were the only living sharingan wielders left in this world. Or so we thought. Naruto contemplated on whether or not an Uchiha could have moved somewhere else and the sharingan hadn't shown up in that family line till now. But even that sounded far-fetched.

"Have you told Sasuke about this yet?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"No I have not, and I told Choji not to tell anyone either."

"Good." This was going to be a big deal to Sasuke. He believed that it was his duty to restore and rebuild the Uchiha clan, but if there was another with Uchiha blood, Naruto didn't know how his close friend and rival would react.

"Shikamaru do you have any suggestions as to how we should tell Sasuke about this 'interesting' event?" he asked with a stressed expression on his face.

"Nope, I have no idea. He's your friend not mine lord seventh."

"I'll go to Sasuke immediately. I will have to try my best."

"Yes you will lord hokage and it just happens to be Sarada's birthday today. It's one of the lucky days that Sasuke has decided to show up in the hidden leaf village."

 ** _Thirty minutes later._**

Naruto arrived at the Uchiha household and heard the loud noise of a birthday party. He quietly walked in and saw Sasuke watching Sarada cut the cake with the ghost of a smile on his old friend's lips. His arrival did not go unnoticed by Sasuke and Sakura and he hand-signed them that he needed to have a talk with Sasuke. Sasuke excused himself and Sakura started to hand out the cake slices keeping all of the children busy enough not to notice that the Hokage was there.

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the living room and went outside into the house's backyard. "So, what is it Naruto? It must be something important seeing that you've come all the way here." Sasuke was as blunt and straight to business as always.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but…" Naruto used both hands to scratch his head in frustration. "Look can I just be really blunt and direct with you Sasuke?"

"Sure Naruto. Now what is it?"

The hokage let out a deep sigh and he started to talk really quickly "So Choji told Shikamaru about something crazy that happened on his trip to the hidden cloud and Shikamaru reported it to me. Apparently there's a four year old boy living on the border of the land of lighting that has the ability to use the-the-…. the sharingan." There was a pause of three very full seconds.

"Sorry Naruto I think I heard wrong could you say that again?" said Sasuke with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"No Sasuke. If you can't believe it then you probably heard right."

"But there was no one else that survived!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I came to you, Sasuke, to ask you if you wanted to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow with Choji to that village where they found this boy."


	2. arriving at the land of frost

**I would like to thank** ** _Oclover3427_** **for being my first reviewer. I would appreciate it if other people would spare thirty seconds of their time to do the same.  
This Chapter is a little bit longer than the last one but I would like to clarify that all of my chapters will be about 1,000 to 1,500 words.**

 **I am just assuming that they have trains and other transportation since the technology seems to have advanced.**

The day after the first chapter…

Sasuke was on a train with Choji staring outside the window while his friend was eating his potato chips at an alarming speed. 'How could there be another child with the sharingan. That means that there has to be some Uchiha blood in him, but even if I knew that he was an Uchiha from the start unlocking it at four years old is crazy!'

Indeed it was. In the Uchiha clan it was surprising that Itachi was able to unlock it at the early age of seven years old. For someone that wasn't even directly descended from the Uchiha, it seemed impossible.

An hour later the train arrived at the border of the land of frost. The train had to undergo a one and a half day security check before it could continue on towards the other side of the land of frost. The security was tighter than other areas because the land of frost is the main entrance to the land of lighting on land.

While they were getting off the train to look for a hotel to stay in, Choji started talking to Sasuke. Sasuke, not being a talkative person only listened to what Choji was saying.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't it really amazing how much has changed since when we were kids? I mean, I still can't believe it only takes one hour for normal civilians and ninja to travel from the land of fire to the land of frost! My daughter Chocho also said something about these new games they play called video games. Shikadai seems to be a genius at it just like Shikamaru was a genius at Shogi."

Sasuke agreed that the times had changed. The technology was a lot more advanced, and although it had become a problem during the Chunin exams _(ninja tools that allowed the user to perform jutsu without using chakra)_ it also helped a great deal with everyday life.

He got a little tired of listening to Choji go on and on about how the new chip flavors were amazing and also nutritious, so he kept his eye out for possible places to stay.

He found a place that had a small wooden sign saying "Pine Hotel". He interrupted Choji and pointed to the huge building proposing that they stay there for the time that they had to wait till the train would leave. Choji looked at the small but tidy and cozy looking building and replied with a positive "sure!" although he was a little bit upset that he was interrupted while talking about his favorite snack.

Sasuke proceeded to get a room while Choji bought some snacks from the junk food vending machine in the hotel lobby. A while later when the two ninja from the hidden leaf were in their room, they immediately sat down on two cushioned chairs next to a wooden table. The atmosphere became serious and even Choji paused his continuous intake of chips.

"So can you tell me everything that happened with the kid you saw? I could only understand that he has the sharingan at age four from what Naruto was able to tell me." "Yeah, no problem. I'll tell you everything I saw Sasuke in detail." answered Choji. "So my family and I were going back to the hidden leaf, and we had decided to take a walk to the train station rather than ride a taxi. It wasn't much of a problem since we are all ninja…

* **Flash Back*-**

Choji, Karui, and Chocho were running swiftly through the trees in the direction of the train station that would take them back home.

"Daaaaaddd, why do we have to go to the train station on foot? Isn't it much easier to grab a taxi? I mean, I saw at least seven on our way." Chocho had been whining ever since they started to go through the small forest as a shortcut instead of driving around it.

"I already told you Chocho, we are going on foot through the forest, one, because we are ninja and we need to always stay fit even on vacations. Two, because this is actually faster, and three because it doesn't cost money." said Karui in a voice of exasperation.

"Chocho stop grumbling. If you want a rest that badly you can tell us rather than whining at us. There's a small farming village that we can rest at and it's only a few minutes away." Choji solved the problem and led the way by making a sharp left turn. Sure enough there was a tiny village as soon as they emerged from the forest full of trees.

As the Akimichi family entered the village they saw two thugs shove an old lady and a child to the ground and demand money. This angered the family of ninja and they were about to help, but the following events shocked the two parents into their place and confused Chocho.

The boy stood up and punched one of the thugs in the face. The other one made a move to attack the boy again, but hesitated for some reason. The little boy however did not hesitate. He kicked the man in the shin and then charged him into the ground. After he let out his anger onto the older man's face, he got up and went over to the elderly woman.

Karui and Chocho recovered from their shock and ran over to help but froze when the boy sharply looked in their direction. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't have been so surprising, because it is understandable that someone who had almost been mugged would be on their guard. The real shocking thing was that his eyes had red irises with one black dot spinning around the pupil wildly.

After they helped the old lady organize her house, the two older ninja asked the grandmother about the boy and his parents. They also asked if she knew anything about the sharingan. The old lady was confused and asked what the sharingan was so we knew that she didn't know about the powerful kekkei genkai. However, she also said that the little boy always seemed so much more mature than other children his age. He was very bright and is currently homeschooling material suited for an eight year old rather than a four year old.

The ninja family decided not to pry anymore until they got this information to their hokage and stayed at the village for a couple of hours before leaving for the train station.

 ***End of Flashback*-**

Choji and Sasuke went over all of the information that they had gathered so far from the resources they had.

The boy's name was Mamoru and he was currently four years old. He had long dark black hair, dark brown eyes, height was roughly 90 cm **(I'm not sure how tall four year olds are because I don't have one with me to measure. This is just a rough guess.)**. He lived on the border of the land of lighting just outside of the land of frost. He was currently living with his grandmother and little sister. His parents had both passed away.

That night they hardly got any sleep discussing the possibilities of how this phenomenon was possible. The next night at 11:00 they would be packing up and leaving the hotel. The train was expected to leave at about 12:00.

Sasuke decided that he would have to get some sleep is he wanted to be able to complete his mission of finding out this mystery well. After calming his mind he fell asleep after about twenty minutes.


	3. orochimaru makes an appearance!

**The Next Day-**

Choji woke up at 7:30 which is considered early for most people only to find that Sasuke was already up and ready. For breakfast he was finishing up a simple bowl of rice. Choji could never understand other ninjas' simple way of eating. How were you supposed to have enough energy to fight if you only had a bowl of rice to eat in the morning?

Choji made up his mind to take Sasuke to a barbecue restaurant for lunch. Sure the two weren't exactly friendly, but barbecue was good for any circumstance. And Choji wouldn't pass up any chance to introduce anyone to **(in his mind)** the healthy habits of good eating.

After Choji finished two bowls of fried rice, five dumplings, and three small rice cakes with some milk all for breakfast, the two ninja decided to call Naruto. Ninja didn't usually call or send messages to the Hokage of all people, but this mission was special and it was essential for the hokage to know everything that was going on.

 **Phone call to Naruto**

Naruto: Hello? Is this Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes Naruto. I will report info that we have gathered and our current status.

Naruto: Sure. Please continue.

Sasuke: We know the boys name which is Mamoru, birth date, basic physical appearance, height, relatives, and a couple other things that are all included under what I said.

Naruto: When will you and Choji get to the village that he is in?

Sasuke: We should be there tomorrow at noon.

Naruto: Good. Contact me once you meet Mamoru and tell me how your conversation with him goes in detail.

Sasuke: Ok.

 **End of phone call**

*Two Hours Later*

"Hello, may we please get Four servings of barbecue beef, three bowls of rice, two salads, three servings of pork cutlet, a large bowl of mixed rice, and all of the side dishes?" Asked Choji. "Of course, are you sure you can eat that all? Do you want some of the dishes put in boxes for you to take home?" asked the waitress who was very doubtful that two people could eat enough food for five. "No, I think we'll be able to finish most of the food here" the waitress was surprised that the other man dressed in all black answered, but one look at his face and all she could say to him was "Yes, of course!"

Sasuke stared at all of the food that Choji ordered. The waitress and the cook had both gone head over heels for their handsome customer and had made sure that table 011's food had all come out the fastest.

Choji wasted no time wondering why their food was served in half the time of the other customers and started to inhale the barbecued meat. Sasuke also started to eat some rice and sighed because he noticed that all of the young women in the restaurant were taking glances if not staring at him. 'When will I ever be able to get out of this situation where I'm stared at by girls wherever I go? I'm already married for goodness sake.' He thought quietly to himself.

He tried some of the pork and found that it was surprisingly good and had some more. He saw out of the very corner of his eye that the cook was practically glowing when she saw him taking seconds.

After the two ninja finished their meal and paid the expensive bill together they decided to have a quick look around the village as both of them didn't know much about the area. As they walked around they saw that the village seemed to have no ninja and that besides the recent ninja war, they had close to no contact with any ninja at all.

Choji thought that if they were going to stay for a little while they might as well have some fun looking around so he told Sasuke that he would be at the food market trying out local dishes. Sasuke on the other hand went back to their hotel to think about their mission and the reappearance of the Sharingan.

Sasuke was very confused and it is understandable because before he and Sakura had Sarada he had been the only person alive left with Uchiha blood. If this child Mamoru had the sharingan it meant that there could also be others since he obviously had to have inherited the kekkei genkai from his parents.

A long and tired sigh escaped from Sasuke's lips. He looked at the time and was surprised to find that it was already 3:00 and he had been pondering over this subject for over an hour. He wasn't tired yet but he decided that he should stop stressing about this and rest his mind a little. He laid on the comfortable mattress bed and after twenty minutes fell into a light sleep.

 _ **I made all of the girls go head over heels for Sasuke because technically he is still a young man that is plenty attractive. I don't know sasuke's age after Boruto: The Movie so if anyone could tell me how old he would be a year after that it would be super helpful. As long as he is still in his thirties it should be fine for my story.**_

'What a drag' Shikamaru thought. Shikamaru was heading towards the fortress that Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Orochimaru were at. He wanted to have anything to do with that place, but right now Naruto was too busy with work to go himself and there was a possibility that Orochimaru might have something to do with the appearance of never the sharingan. Naruto sent him because he didn't want this information to spread too much and Shikamaru would be better at analyzing the information that he would be able to get from them.

After a while he arrived at their secretive-ish hideout that they conducted their research at.

Naruto told him about how there had been a time where Orochimaru had created tons of children that all looked similar and had the sharingan. They were currently at the Leaf village's orphanage, but the incident couldn't be forgotten.

He went inside at met Suigetsu in the hallway. "Hey look, it's a leaf ninja. What are you doing here? They don't usually come by this place." "I'm looking for Orochimaru. We have urgent things to talk about and I'm here on the behalf of the seventh hokage so don't question me." Shikamaru answered hastily. 'This guy's tone sounds troublesome. It would be a drag if I get delayed any longer.' thought Shikamaru. Thankfully Suigetsu just shrugged and answered "Sure, don't be in such a hurry" and started walking down the maze-like halls.

He followed him and they came to a door that looked just like all the others and Suigetsu knocked. "Who is it?" asked a voice from inside the door. The voice sounded like it was coming from a young man which surprised Shikamaru because he knew that the snake sannin was supposed to be as old as master Jiraiya and lady Tsunade. 'I know that he is probably preserving his age and that's why he hasn't died yet but he couldn't have gotten younger, so maybe he got an assistant or something?' he thought.

But it wasn't an assistant. When he went inside he say a young Orochimaru mixing some weird neon colored chemicals. "Ah, a leaf ninja, I believe its Shikamaru yes? Why don't you have a seat and you can say what you came here to." He said in a honeyed voice that would make anyone want to puke.

It didn't sound very professional but the first thing Shikamaru asked after sitting bown on a wooden chair was "How do you look so young?". "Naruto asked the same thing when he say me but that's not important. What did you come here to say? I'm sure you didn't come here to say hello." "No, I didn't." Shikamaru stated. "I actually came here to talk about the new appearance of a Sharingan."

At this Orochimaru looked very interested. "The sharingan you say… and Suigetsu would you do me a favor and bring Jugo and Karin here?" Orochimaru asked (more like ordered). "Fine, fine, don't order me around" the white haired man grumbled.

Shikamaru was about to protest at more people being brought here but he realized that they would find out about this eventually anyway and waited a couple of minutes for the other two people to arrive. After the five people were seated around a rectangular glass and wooded table, Shikamaru began to tell them what had happened with the Akimichi family on the border of the land of lighting and frost.

 _ **This Chapter is the slightest bit longer than the last one also. I don't know much about the place that Orochimaru, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu are at. I only read about it in the Naruto Gaiden: Seventh Hokage Manga and I didn't read about it in any others so any tips on where to find information would be handy. Reviews are greatly appreciated and they make me post more chapters faster (motivation) and I don't mind flames either though constructive criticism would be better.**_

 _ **PLEASE READ BELOW**_

 _ **In the next chapter two more Akatsuki members will make their appearance, can you guess who? As the readers may have already guessed the little boy Mamoru is Itachi Uchiha's reincarnation. In the fifth chapter Sasuke will realize that Mamoru might be his brother reborn. Not all of the Akatsuki will be born in their original homeland like itachi.**_


	4. The zetsu twins

Naruto was almost finished with a small stack of paperwork. When he was finishing up a paper about the security of the communications tower there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

A nervous looking chunin came into his office. "Is there something wrong? What did you come here for?" he asked the chunin who was now messing with his vest. There was obviously something that was big enough for a chunin to get nervous about.

"Well lord seventh, It's about a baby,"

 _'A baby?'_ Naruto thought. _'Since when did the Hokage have to deal with babies?'_

"Well, technically two babies. A young lady found them while she was taking a walk in the nearby woods."

"Well can you tell me what is so unusual about these… babies?"

"Yes sir. The odd thing about them is their physical appearance. One has white skin and one has black skin. They both have green hair and yellow eyes. Besides their skin color they are identical twins."

Normally Naruto would have noticed right away that this was almost an exact description of the akatsuki member Zetsu. Unfortunately his mind was very cluttered and he was preoccupied with the sharingan problem. Adding on to that he had gotten very little sleep last night because of work, and when he had finally gotten home, he had to talk to Sasuke about him and Choji's mission which didn't exactly put his mind at rest.

"I understand that this is very odd but I don't understand what I can do about it." Naruto said to the young chunin.

"Well, that young lady's father is also a chunin who fought in the ninja war. He looked at the twins and he said that the white one looked like something called a white Zetsu that he had fought in the war.

All of a sudden it clicked in Naruto's head. White and black skin, two halves in one body, green hair and yellow eyes. That was what Zetsu the Akatsuki member was described as. The descriptions of these twins were the same except for the fact that they were two bodies not one.

'What is going on? First there's a kid with the sharingan near the land of lighting and now there are twins that are almost just like baby version of Zetsu?' For the sake of the young ninja in front of him he put on a calm and composed expression on his face fit for the Hokage.

"I'll send someone over right away. Tell that man not to worry. Please keep the twins there until I tell you otherwise"

"Of course lord seventh" The young ninja breathed out in relief. He went out of the office and Naruto saw him running on the rooftops to get the information to the house with the twins.

Naruto used the Phone on his desk and requested an available Jonin to come to the Hokage's office immediately. After two minutes Sai showed up in his office. "Hello Sai how are you doing?" The seventh Hokage asked his old friend.

"I'm doing fine but Ino is stressing about how Inojin is playing too many video games." Sai answered with a laugh.

"Anyway I asked for you to come here because of a weird occurrence if that's appropriate." Said Naruto in a more serious manner

"What sort of weird occurrence do you mean Hokage?"

"Weeellllll" Naruto said slowly not knowing how to put this. "Sai do you remember how during the ninja war there were a bunch of white Zetsu?"

The Jonin nodded but had an expression saying 'How does this have anything to do with why you called me here?'

'Recently there was a boy on the border of the land of lighting and the land of frost who had the Sharingan. Now a Chunin is telling me that there are twin baby boys, one with white skin and one with dark skin that both have green hair and yellow eyes. This reminds me of Zetsu an akatsuki member. His white side produced all of the white Zetsu that we fought during the war."

"So you want me to check it out correct?" the Jonin ninja asked.

"Yes Sai. This is a really troubling situation and I really want some peace after all the Chaos our generation went through."

Sai wasted no time and immediately headed towards the house with the twin Zetsu lookalikes

After forty minutes Sai arrived at the house. He knocked on the spotless door of the clean white house and a teenage girl about sixteen years old opened the door for him. She saw the leaf headband on his forehead and let him in.

"The twins are here if you want to see them. Besides their odd coloring they're super cute. They're also very well behaved. They haven't cried once since I found them." She told him. She led him to the living room couch. Sitting on the couch were two babies that fit the description playing with a small rag.

He decided that he should take a picture and he took one with his phone. He didn't usually take pictures because he preferred drawing things to remember occasions but he had to admit that pictures were more accurate in the small details.

After taking a couple of pictures he looked at the twins more closely. They looked to be about a month old and the Chunin was right that the white one looked just like a baby version of the white Zetsu. They stuck close to each other so that he couldn't catch them without their skin touching.

He decided to ask the family some questions. "Are you going to keep the twins or will you entrust them to the Konoha orphanage? You don't have to make your decision right now."

After sometime, the daughter managed to convince her father that they should raise the twins.

The old Chunin sighed. "I'm pathetic aren't I? I can never win an argument with my daughter."

After confirming that the twins were going to stay in this house, he prepared to ask the next question. "Sir you are a Chunin am I correct?"

"Oh please don't call me sir. Just call me Akira." Sai nodded.

"Then please call me Sai" the artist answered. He was glad that things had gotten a little more casual between him and the other party. Even if he was supposed to be a professional he still didn't mind being able to stop the formalities.

"The next question that I wish to ask is if you would fill in these blanks. We don't need much information from you to make the records." He handed Akira the two small papers and an ink pen.

Akira looked at the paper. "This is simple enough" He told the artist and began to fill it in.

Name: .

Birth Date: / / .

Guardian(s) / .

"Hey Amy, what should we name the two?" Akira asked his daughter.

"Oh, you're going to let me help?" She squealed obviously greatly excited by the thought of giving two babies names.

"Of course, and if I didn't let you then you would probably throw a fit until I let you." This made her think a bit

"True I would have done that. I guess dads really know their daughters well."

"Of course we do! Now Sai is it ok if we give this to you a little later. We're going to need some time to decide on names." He paused a bit and sighed. "How in the world did I end up adopting two kids? The white one still makes me uneasy too…"

Sai decided that one week should be long enough to decide a name. "Would it be ok if I came back I one week to collect the papers?"

"Yes that should be enough time." Amaya answered.

"Well then the last thing we have to do is get them a good health check-up. Even if they may look fine we don't know if they are sick or injured." The ninja told them.

"Oh, they looked so healthy that I completely forgot about that! They might be hurt because they were found in the woods of all places!" Amaya exclaimed. She now seemed to have completely forgotten about choosing names and was very worried.

"Don't worry Amy. There probably won't be any problem with them. This is just a precaution. I'll go with Sai to the hospital and get them a quick checkup while you can stay here and look up some good names on that laptop you bought last month." This seemed to calm the girl down a bit and she nodded to her father. "Well then if I'm a little late then you can give me a call ok?"

"Sure Dad. I'm going to pick the cutest names ever!" Amaya said with great enthusiasm.

"Make sure the names aren't too cute. They'll grow up someday too you know." Akira reminded his daughter. "Bye, I'll tell you exactly what the doctors said when a get home ok?"

"Sure, bye dad, bye Mr. Sai." She said. She already had her shiny lavender laptop open and appeared to be searching different names.

After a short period of time the cheerful man and the quiet thoughtful artist arrived at the Konoha hospital. Akira was pushing the twins in a big stroller they had borrowed from the lady next door. They had been planning on getting to the hospital a little faster by carrying one baby each; however the two had started to cry as soon as they were separated.

Not wanting to deal with the noise all the way to the hospital, Akira had volunteered to push the stroller all the way there since he was going to be raising them anyway.

At the hospital, they met Miss Haruno Sakura in a doctor's gown. "Hello Sakura. I didn't know you would be here today." Sai said to his old teammate.

"I'm not always here but working at the hospital is my main job you know." She answered not rudely, but not kindly to the pale ninja. "I'm a little busy right now due to a little accident that happened while a wild bull found its way into the farms."

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sai apologized not knowing what he was apologizing for, "but right now we need to get health checkups for two infants that the Hokage asked me to watch till this is over.

"Naruto asked you to take care of infants? Why?" She questioned him. "Oh hello sir, are you the father of these two babies?" she asked Akira only just noticing that the man was there.

"Yes I am. Sai here just came over by lord seventh's orders because of the peculiar place they were found and their odd appearance." He answered. His facial expression changed into one that could not be specifically identified when he said the word "appearance".

Sakura noticed the change of facial expression and took this as 'There is something wrong with the way they look.' She thought _'Maybe they have a deformity that needs medical attention. If it's so weird that Naruto noticed it then I should at least take a look.'_

"Here let me see them. They're in the stroller right?" A nod from both men. "Well, let's see… oh my!" She exclaimed in shock. "They look just like…"

"The Hokage was saying that they are nearly the same as baby versions of Zetsu an akatsuki member." Sai explained to her.

"He's right! Well this is odd." She got a little lost in thought for a couple of seconds before snapping back into reality. "Well their still just infants that need a health checkup. Even if this worries me a bit a medical ninja must do what she can do." Her Medical nin instincts kicked in and immediately she barked out a few orders to the nurses around her. They nodded probably already know exactly what to do.

"All you two have to do is wait ok? What should I call you sir?"

"Akira. Just Akira will do."

"Well then Akira could come back in about an hour? If you wish to stay then there is a waiting room to the left of here."

"My goodness, I didn't know health checkups took an hour. I think I'll just wait here, thank you." He answered.

As Sai walked down a hallway with Sakura he informed her of everything that he knew, including where and when they were found. What family they would be living in, so on. Then he asked her "Do health checkups usually take an hour or is this just an exception due to the peculiar circumstances of these twins?"

"Yes this is just an exception. Usually it could take twenty to thirty minutes, but certainly not an hour."

"Might I ask what extra things we will be doing? I think the Hokage would like to know." Sai informed her.

"Well after we do all of the normal health checkup things, we will be doing three other things. First we will test the chakra levels. Second we will do some tests to see the age. Last we'll do a DNA test. These are all just precautions to see if anything is abnormal because Zetsu of the akatsuki was a very dangerous ninja." Sai nodded in understanding.

"I will inform The Hokage about all this."

*Ring ring ring, Ring ring ring*

"Hello Sai? Why are you calling now? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong. I was just going to inform you that Sakura will be doing three extra things during the health checkups as a precaution."

"Oh, Sakura will be doing it? That's good because she won't make any mistakes. What three extra things?"

"Chakra level testing, age testing, and DNA testing"

"That should be alright. Anything else? If not tell her I said hi."

"Very well."

*Beeb beeb beeb*

They stopped in front of a door. "Sai you wait here on that bench over there we'll be out in about thirty minutes."

Sai sat down on the nearby bench as the door in front of him shut. After sitting down for about five minutes he decided to pass the time with some drawing. He started to draw a picture on a landscape paper. Not knowing what he was going to draw, he let the brush decide.

After fifteen minutes he took a close look at his drawing and was shocked at the outcome.

On the paper was a drawing of ten people standing in a line. Sai had used black ink so there were no colors, but it looked as if they were standing in front of a huge sunset. They were all wearing robes that were colored in black except for small dots that looked like clouds on them. They each had different faces and it looked as if there were two? No, that one was a man, so there was only one woman.

The realization hit him like a tidal wave. He had painted the akatsuki. He didn't know why in the world he would have drawn them, and in such detail too. If he looked closely, he now realized that one could identify each of them by face and characteristics.

What could this mean? Did this have something to do with the twins reminding everyone of Zetsu, or the Hokage mentioning child with the sharingan? Sai wasn't a superstitious person that believed in ghosts and spirits, but the idea and question that had been hiding in the back of his head the whole time popped out.

What if the akatsuki were being reborn?

 **This is the longest thing I have ever written and posted or turned in! I'm so proud of myself! I know this 2,500 word chapter is nothing compared to some authors who post 5,000 to 10,000 words per chapter, but to me this is a huge achievement.**

 **The next chapter will be about Sasuke meeting Mamoru a.k.a Itachi's reincarnation. If I feel like a super long chapter than the next story will be about deidara, but that will most likely be in the fifth chapter.**

 **Names and meanings:**

 **Akira: Clear, Bright, Intelligent**

 **Amaya: Night rain**

 **Mamoru: the Protector**


	5. We meet Mamoru

Sasuke and Choji were sitting in the train. His big friend was loudly snacking on a bag of honey butter potato chips at an alarming speed. If potato chips had nightmares they would probably be of the Akimichi family. Sasuke, having nothing to do, was staring out the window at the rapidly passing trees. They were almost at their stop and from there Choji would take the lead to the village.

Ten minutes later the train slowed down to a halt. The two ninja got off with everyone else on the train because this was the last stop and it was now going to turn back to where they came from.

"Choji, are you sure you know where the village is?" asked the cautious and skilled ninja. He didn't want to end up getting lost. He knew that Choji was a ninja, but he wanted to make sure there was no possibility of delaying the mission of finding and confirming the sharingan.

"How long have I been a ninja Sasuke? I mean seriously, I'm a Jonin now! You don't have to worry about getting there. The area has been burned into my memory. You know, I think the thing you should really be worried about is what you're going to say and do at when you meet Mamoru-kun." Choji told Sasuke.

Sasuke realized that Choji was right. Getting there was not what he should be worrying about, but what he was going to do once he got there was important.

"You're right. If you know for sure where you're going then let's hurry up and get there."

"Right." He said with a nod.

The two Jonin ninja jumped into the woods and began to run through the trees with amazing speed. If they passed by you while you were taking a walk in the woods, you might mistake them for a slight breeze.

After a very short time they arrived at the tiny village that had gone unnoticed by the rest of the world.

It truly was small for it only consisted of six houses each with their own three by four meter farms.

It was protected from small animals by a spiked fence that was about one meter tall. Sasuke was very glad that the village was so small, because thanks to that it wouldn't be hard to find Mamoru. Then he remembered that Choji already knew where it was, and realized he was over thinking things a little.

Choji entered the village through a small gate in the fence. He walked to the nearest house and knocked three times. The door opened just slightly enough that one little eye could peek through the opening.

"Hi Mr. Akimichi, who's that with you over there, is he dangerous?" The voice of a young boy that couldn't be older than six asked through the small crack.

"No he's not dangerous Mamoru. He's my friend. You don't have to worry about him hurting your sister or your grandmother." ' _Huh, so this boy worries a lot about his family. That's a good quality for a ninja to have in him.'_ Sasuke thought.

The quiet ninja remained silent while Choji convinced the boy, he just remained still and watched.

"Fine, but you'd better be quiet. Grandma hasn't been well since yesterday." He said grudgingly.

Choji was surprised when he said that the old lady wasn't well. Being the compassionate person he was he immediately became concerned. Had she become ill in the short time that he had been gone? He walked inside to find the little girl asleep on the creaky straw couch and the Grandmother was laying down on a thick futon.

"What happened to your grandmother Mamoru?" the stranger to this cottage asked. The little four year old gave a little jump of surprise when the man dressed in black spoke.

"She started coughing yesterday. It got worse and now she's sweating and her body feels hot." He answered.

 _'I should help her. It would also be a good way to get that kid to open up to me a little.'_ Sasuke thought. "How old is your grandmother?"

Mamoru scrunched up his face the slightest bit. "I don't know. I think she told me but I don't really remember."

Sometimes Sasuke forgot that he was a little kid because of the way he talked. ' _I guess I'll have to go ask someone else from the village.'_ "Hey, do you have a doctor in your village?" he asked.

"Well, Mister Kunio sometimes gives us instructions on what to do if we get hurt or sick, but I don't think he's a doctor.

After Choji brought Mister Kunio to Grandma Yasuko as he found out she was called, they waited for him to examine her.

"I'm not a real doctor, but I had some medical training back when I was younger. She's been sick for the past week, but has been saying it was only a bad cold. Obviously it was more than that. I can't heal her, but I honestly think it's time for her to move on. She's already ninety-one and it's probably those two that have kept her going so long." He stated pointing at Mamoru and Tsukiko Mamoru's three year old sister.

Ninety-one was a very long time to live. This sickness was probably just because her immune system is getting weaker due to old age. Sasuke emitted a long sigh from his nose.

How was he going to tell the two kids? He thought he probably sounded like Shikamaru saying this, but this was going to be quite troublesome.

As soon as this thought passed through his mind Mamoru walked to Choji and said "Grandma's going to go to heaven isn't she?"

"What do you mean Mamoru?" asked Choji with a slight look of surprise on his face.

"I know cause I used to have a praying mantis pet, but it died and grandma told me that it went to heaven. She told me that she was going to heaven too some day, but not to tell Tsuki yet.

Again both ninja of the hidden leaf village were fairly surprised at how mature the four year olds voice sounded.

"I don't know how I'm gonna tell her if Grandma's gone. I'm really not good at talking to girls… I know because of the two sisters that live across from us. They're always bothering me saying I look cute, but I'm not."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. He knew that this was way, way out of topic, and that this was going to be a little sudden but he had to ask, "Mamoru can I see your eyes?"

"Huh? My eyes, why? Aren't you seeing them right now?" It was just a tiny sliver, and Mamoru was surprisingly good at hiding it, but he could find a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Not you black ones, your red ones Mamoru."

"I knew that was what you meant. Why do want to see them. What are you going to do?" the boy was immediately on guard. Sasuke let out a classic Uchiha sigh and activated his regular sharingan.

"Because I have It too."

"Woah." Mamoru stared at the glowing red of the Sharingan eyes. Then without saying anything, activated his.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. These eyes are special to the Uchiha clan. You're very special and I came here to ask you if you would consider coming with us to a hidden village and becoming a ninja"

Mister Kunio stared at what was happening in front of him in shock and wonder. A little boy of four years old and a man dressed in black robes kneeling down to match the boys height. Both were staring into each others eyes that were glowing red like hot coals.

' _So you really do have the sharingan huh? I wonder how this happened. No Uchiha was living outside of the hidden leaf, and neither of your parents were known to have it. Your grandmother doesn't even know a thing about kekkei genkai.'  
_

Then a quiet voice enters his mind without permission saying "Doesn't he act just like you when you were a little boy? Hmm, Sasuke? He certainly looks like you, no wait, doesn't he look like a four year old itachi? Isn't it like you're seeing your dear Nii-san again?"

Sasuke breaks the fiery gaze of sharingan to sharingan by turning his head sharply to see if there was anyone behind him to say those words. He knows if there was someone he would have been able to sense them because of his ninja skills, but he did so because of natural reflex and shock.

Did Mamoru look like Itachi? Now that he looked at the boy's face more closely, he realized that he did. His mother Mikoto believed in spirits of the dead and she had told Sasuke that sometimes people could be reborn into the world one more time. Sasuke didn't believe her then, but what if…

 **Rewrite from Mamoru's POV**

Someone is knocking on our door. I walk over to check who it is. I open it up a tiny bit to see Mr. Akimichi standing in front of our door. Then I see a man wearing black robes with long black hair covering one of his eyes. I look at the half of his face that I can see and I get this odd feeling in my chest.

Where have I seen this guy before? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen him, but at the same time I also feel like I know this person…

I don't trust that guy not to hurt grandma though. He doesn't look very nice.

"Hi Mr. Akimichi, who's that with you over there, is he dangerous?" I ask the big man.

"No he's not dangerous Mamoru. He's my friend. You don't have to worry about him hurting your sister or your grandmother." I guess I could trust him. If they're friends then I know that the other guy won't hurt grandma.

"Fine, but you'd better be quiet. Grandma hasn't been well since yesterday." I tell them, mainly Mr. Akimichi. I see a surprised expression on his face which isn't surprising since grandma started to get really sick after he and his family left.

I suppress a groan just thinking of his daughter Chocho. She is another example of how I'm no good at talking to girls.

"What happened to your grandmother Mamoru?" I was surprised when that silent guy talked for the first time, and that he already knew my name. I guess Mr. Akimichi told him.

"She started coughing yesterday. It got worse and now she's sweating and her body feels hot." I think its called fever, but I don't know how I know since nobody told me that, and the information is hazy.

They keep asking questions and it leads to calling Mister Kunio to take a look at grandma. I overhear their conversation and I immediately know that they're talking about death. I remember when my mantis died.

I don't know why, but I get the feeling that I've seen my family go to heaven before. Maybe it's distant memories of dad. My mom died when Tsuki was born, and Dad died of cancer almost right after that.

I wonder how I'm going to tell Tsukiko this. She's only one year younger than me, but I feel as if we're many years apart. All of the adults in the town think I'm a genius. When Mr. () teaches all f the kids together I'm way ahead of the kids my age. They say that I also talk a lot more maturely than a four year old. I don't know if that's true or not but it doesn't really matter to me.

When they approach the subject of how smart I am I just reply with a short but firm "Hn".

Then the man says something that gets my attention. "Mamoru can I see your eyes?"

I know that he's probably talking about the red ones. I can make them come on and off now. During the middle of the night when Grandma Yasuko and Tsukiko were sleeping, I practiced with pond water as a mirror. I'm a little nervous and I pretend I don't have them.

"Huh? My eyes, why? Aren't you seeing them right now?" I ask in a confused voice. I try to hide my nervousness because for some unknown reason I knew that it wasn't good to show weakness when you were being interrogated. Wait what?! I don't even know what that word means, so where did that come from? I was pulled out of my confusion when Mr. I'm-gonna-be-all-quiet-and-cool spoke.

"Not your black ones, your red ones Mamoru." Why does he want to see them?

"I knew that was what you meant. Why do want to see them. What are you going to do?"

"Because I have them too."

I watch as his eyes turn glowing red with three dots spinning around the pupil on each eye.I smile and immediately am relieved that I'm not alone. I turn on my eyes too, and I notice that in contract to his three dots they only have one dot each.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," I know he's saying something after that, but I don't pay attention.

I can't help feeling a lot more connected to Mr. Uchiha when I'm staring into those eyes. But why? Why does the name Sasuke Uchiha sound so familiar?

 **Dun dun dun. Sasuke suspects that Mamoru may be Itachi's reincarnation.**

 **In the next chapter it will either be Deidara or Sasori. I haven't decided yet. You can vote with reviews, but this update will probably be one week at most unless something unexpected comes up in my life. XD**

 **Name meanings:**

 **Kunio: countryman**

 **Yasuko: honest and peaceful**

 **Tsukiko: child of the moon**

 **Check out my story "Gift of the Magi" Camp Half-blood" if you are a PJO HOO fan and if not,**

 **Please review~**


	6. Deidara?

**Names and Meanings of my OCs:**

 **Hideki: excellent timber trees (white Zetsu**

 **Hiroki: vast timber trees (black Zetsu**

 **Mamoru: the protector (Itachi**

 **Tsukiko: moon child (Mamoru's little sister**

 **Akira: clear, bright, intelligent (Hideki's and Hiroki's father**

 **Amaya: night rain ( Hideki's and Hiroki's sister and mother figure.**

 **Kunio: country man (UNIMPORTANT**

 **Yasuko: honest, peaceful child (Itachi's grandmother [deceased]**

 **Thank you for everyone who has read my story. More thanks to those that follow, even more to those that favorite, and most thanks to reviewers and PM-ers.**

It was a quiet day in the hidden stone village. The current Tsuchikage, Akatsuchi, was in her office reading all the mission reports that had come in that day. The hidden stone was prospering and it was producing many more talented shinobi. They certainly were more well-behaved that she was at that age.

She was reading boring D-rank mission report when she heard a boom from somewhere in the village. Being the Tsuchikage she easily pinpointed the location and rushed over there. She was sure that the village's ninja would be able to take care of it, but she wanted to take a break from reading reports anyway.

Taking a break from reports was the first reason, but the second reason was that she had this gut feeling. She was the type of person who always followed her gut feeling no matter how bizarre, because they were usually right.

She got there very quickly going at Tsuchikage speed. When she arrived she was glad to see that there was no fire although it wasn't a big surprise since the houses weren't made of flammable material in Iwagakure.

When the people already at the explosion site saw that she was there they all bowed.

"Now now, stop bowing and tell me what happened here." She chided.

"Well," a Chunin started to report, "this building was a fireworks making workshop. There were three people living here, a six year old named Usagi and her parents, all civilians. It is currently the place that does all the fireworks shows for special events. We currently have a Jonin that was passing by with two Chunin inside trying to find all three family members."

"They were inside?" Akatsuchi exclaimed.

"Yes lady Tsuchikage." Just as he spoke those words a female Chunin came out with a coughing woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She had dust all over her because the building was starting to collapse from the explosion.

A couple of seconds later a male Chunin came out supporting a skinny man who looked to be in his mid thirties. The two parents of the little girl waited for an anxious twenty seconds, and just when the Tsuchikage herself was about to go in the Jonin came out of the unstable building holding a small child in his arms. The small child however, was too small to be a six year old, more like a two year old!

The Tsuchikage, saw that this wasn't the couple's daughter so she rushed into the collapsing building to rescue her herself. She didn't have any time to think about the blond haired baby that seemed to have appeared right at the explosion.

Moments later, the black haired female ninja burst out of the building with a little girl in her arms. Ten seconds later the building crumbled into a barely recognizable pile of rock.

Now that it was all over the Tsuchikage ad time to think about the odd situation with the two year old kid, who the two parents, Daisuke and Suzume, said wasn't there before the accident.

The Jonin said that he had found the baby I the gunpowder room. This didn't make sense because () said that the gunpowder room was the place that had exploded when he was experimenting with some new colors for the next fireworks show. If the child had been in the room at that time there would be nothing left of that kid! Thankfully Daisuke had gone out to use the restroom before the explosion happened.

The Tsuchikage took a look at the two year old. He seemed- or was it a he? She wasn't so sure because of the long hair that went just below his shoulders.

Akatsuchi walked over to the toddler who was looking around at the world with wide crystal blue eyes filled with curiosity. But this kind of curiosity was a little different from the innocent curiosity you would see from other children this age.

This curiosity was much more fierce and strong. There was something ominous about those clear blue eyes too, as if they were wondering how they could burn everything that they were seeing right now.

She tore her eyes away from the child's and looked closely at the toddler's face to determine boy or girl although it isn't that easy for young children. When she began to examine the toddler's face and determined that he was a he not a she, he said "who are you?" with an innocent tone that almost made her forget about how uneasy his eyes made her.

Almost.

She decided to hurry up and make sure that everyone was safe by giving them free health checkups at the hidden stone's hospital. The hospital at the hidden leaf was the best, but only by very little. All the other ninja villages had good medical ninja that were fit to run a hospital.

Daisuke protested but Suzume said that it would be good for he, Usagi, and that her husband should get it too. For some very odd reason, the Tsuchikage felt responsible for this little boy and decided that she would take responsibility for him until he was adopted because technically he was without a mother or a father.

"Let's go to the hospital to make sure you're healthy ok?" Ugh, she knew she was no good at talking to little children. Sure enough it looked like the little boy didn't understand what she meant. She tried her best to make it so that a two year old could understand.

"Let's go" the blond boy, who was wearing a strangely clean white gown thing, nodded. He then got up from sitting in the dirt and held out his hand.

"Oh great,' she thought, 'now I have to hold his hand. Well, at least he isn't crying like a baby even if he just came out of a fireworks explosion.' This thought also stirred something up in her mind, reminding her of something that she couldn't quite place.

She held his hand but quickly snatched it back as if she had touched a hot coal. When she had held the boys hand she felt something wet touch hers. Without asking she grabbed his hands and looked at his palms.

He tried to pull away but that lady had an iron grip. Her eyes got wide when she saw what was on his hands. It all connected into one impossible answer. She looked up at the small and chubby face of a toddler and tried to compare it to the person she was thinking about. She wasn't able to until she once again, looked into his eyes. She saw that fiery look full of a passion that resembled the explosions someone she knew had loved so much.

"Deidara? Is that you?"

 **This chapter is drastically s** **horter that the last two. It is still more than 1000 words so please don't complain.**

 **I don't know what I'm going to name Deidara's reincarnated two year old self. Please give me opinions to make the next update faster or you can just wait longer. The next chapter was originally going to be Sasori and if I can't think of Deidara's name then it still will be. If I decide on a name in time then it will be a Deidara continuation.**

 **Suzume : sparrow**

 **Daisuke: the great helper**

 **Usagi: rabbit**

 **Please Review~**


	7. sasori as a puppet and a four-year-old

**Hey guys, I'm back. I won't be updating much during school months cause it's kinda hard to get in the writing mood after your pooped from all of your homework, but I'll probably update a lot more in the summer! Please stick with me!**

 **A very special thank you to:**

 **Catlyn-Cat987, Diamondera, Oclover3427, Ulquihimefan1, Zaver 210, and heythemewsquadisonline for favoriting my stories.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **AlaskinMapleSuryp, Diamondera, Lev-Seth, Oclover3427, Realworld no Shinobi, Ulquihimefan1, Vivana42, Zaver 210, heythemewsquadisonline, lazyfox21, and xXxKawaiiAngelxXx for following my story.**

 **Review responses:**

 **Oclover3427: I'm really glad that you like my story! I'm sorry that I don't post very often, and my writing is not very good compared to some fanfiction writers out there, because I am just starting middle school. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Praegressus: I'm glad that you find this story interesting! Thanks sooo much for your advice. My dad looked at it and said that it was very good advice that I should always follow in the future. I edited the first couple of chapters a little bit to make them readable, but I won't be changing them too much. I think I'll just focus on making my future and present writings better.**

 **NikittyKat: I'm really glad you like it! I also am a big Itachi fan. You don't have to shut up, cause I love long reviews. I think I just like reviews in general though!**

 **Ok, guys. On with the actual story. We'll finally be meeting Sasori-danna, and again, I don't mind constructive criticism, but flames don't help anyone.**

 **Reviews are love3**

Last year Kankuro had taken in a student named Masaru. He was a prodigy when it came to making puppets and using chakra strings, but none of the other shinobi wanted to train him because the boy was just plain bad at following orders. Kankuro felt it was his responsibility as the best puppet master in the world (According to Kankuro) to teach Masaru how to be a proper puppet master.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Nobody's POV**

Kankuro flung the 80% finished puppet out the window into the trash dump right below. He sighed deeply in frustration at the puppet that just wouldn't go according to plan.

The puppet he was trying to build was going to be for ambushes. The size should be about four and a half feet, and the color had to be a mix sandy yellow and light brown. The color had instead, turned into a peachy skin color, and the brown was dark like the cloak on the Black Ant.

This had never happened before. Even when he had only began making puppets; he had never gotten it wrong six times in a row. Yes. The great puppet master of the hidden sand village had failed at making simple a puppet that had been meant for something very easy six times in a row.

Kankuro decided that he would just take a break from this puppet for a little while and work on something else. No use in trying to complete something when some sort of mental block or spirit seemed to be preventing you so. He laughed out loud at the thought. Kankuro didn't believe in sprits or ghosts. Not on earth anyway.

 **xXx**

Masaru was training in the desert not far from the village with his two puppets, the White Shadow and the Black Sun.

The White Shadow was a puppet with light colored wood with a pure white hooded cloak. He had two eyes that remained shut most of the time on his beautiful face. His features were delicate and he looked like a young man in his late teens or early twenties. The hair that you could see peeking out from under the hood, was white and snowy.  
He had a Japanese Katana in his right hand which was also white with a silver blade. In the front of the white cloak about were a human's belly button would be, was a big black dot the size of an apple. He moved swiftly and was very agile; the puppet looked as if it were dancing.

The Black Sun was a puppet built with ebony (black) wood and wore a pitch black hooded cloak. Her two eyes had long eyelashes and they also were usually closed and her face was just as beautiful as her male counterpart. The face was perfectly proportioned and also looked like a person in their late teens or early twenties. Her hair flowed out from under the hood and the long straight hair looked like rivers of black silk.  
In her hands were two small daggers. They looked to be made of some kind of black stone or jewel like obsidian, and they glinted in the sunlight. In front of her cloak in the same spot as the White Shadow she had a big white spot the size of an apple. Her movements were fluid and she also looked as if she were dancing.

The two puppets were sparring under the glaring sun, but at the same time they fit together like Yin and Yang. Complete opposites that had been made for each other. Their dance was so mesmerizing that most people wouldn't notice the small golden figure hiding behind one of the many sand dunes of the scorching desert; his fingers moving in sync with the puppets' movements. This was a genin shinobi who was training under the great puppet master Kankuro, and his name was Masaru.

Masaru was a fairly attractive boy, with tan sun-kissed skin, straight and spiky black hair that came up to his shoulder was pulled into a ponytail, his hair covered half of his face giving him a gloomy appearance in stark contrast to his bright and energetic personality.  
He didn't have a last name. Only Masaru, because he didn't have any parents. He was living in a similar financial situation as Naruto when Naruto was young. His house was paid for by the village leaders as he was allowed to leave the village because he was old enough, and he got a monthly allowance that he had to spend wisely on food and other necessities.  
He was wearing brownish-olive green pants that had pockets twice the size of his hands. He wore a tan colored t-shirt and you could see that it was soaked with sweat. He wore his hidden sand village headband wrapped around one of his ankles and he had of something that looked like a backpack, but it was all straps no bag, and it was used to carry his two masterpieces without damaging them.  
His eyes were a cat-green that stood out as the only bright color on his body until you saw his flashing white teeth when he smiled.

All of a sudden the two puppets flew towards the boy and it looked as if they were about to attack him with their menacing weapons facing his direction, but right before Masaru was impaled they withdrew their weapons and put them into some sort of compartment in their bodies. The straps on Masaru's back opened and the puppets placed themselves in them before the straps closed again. With that the puppet master apprentice slowly began walking towards the village gate.

 **Masaru's POV**

I slowly walk back from the desert sticky and glistening with sweat from training with my two best (and only) puppets. I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm bad at following orders. In fact I'm great at following them! I just happen to think that what my puppets want is more important that what strangers want. Black Sun and White Shadow enjoy training, so it's something I do a lot.

'Wow, it is HOT out here. I should hurry up and go take a shower.' I think as I start to walk a slight bit faster than before, but I sense something that makes me come to an abrupt halt. I looked around and I see a dirty dump truck driving away with all of the trash from our neighborhood. Hanging out from the top of the truck, I see a wooden limb of a puppet hanging out limply from the side. It was well camouflaged with all of the muck from other trash dumps, but as a puppet-master in training, I recognized it as an unfinished puppet immediately. All of a sudden I heard its faint voice crying out to me, "Help me! Please, get me out of here!"

In my head, I silently thank my sensei Kankuro for making me do all of those rescue drills, as I nimbly leap into the stinking back of the truck and land next to a dirty and unfinished puppet. It wasn't anything special, but I heard my specialness radar telling me 'It's not anything special _yet_.'

Its body was small; about the size of a four year old and the wood was obviously good quality. It was only half painted with the light peach color of skin and had on a dark brown cloak. I gingerly use my blue chakra strings that hum with energy to pick up the puppet that was now in a delicate state, and I throw some remaining trash off of the stinky brown cloth that was protecting the puppet from getting too stained.

After I leap off of the rumbling trash truck, I breathe in through my nose on accident and gagged. Boy, that shower just became a lot more urgent!

I race to my tiny apartment room as fast as I could while carrying three puppets. A lot of people are giving me weird looks as I whiz past them, and some people that know me wave at me before quickly using their hands to protect their noses from the almost acidic smell of food waste. While I run I tear off the disgusting brown cloak and fling it into a trash can. Finally after five minutes of sprinting (Which totally drained my energy) I arrive at my little hole in the wall as I slam the door before running into the shower with the little puppet I found.

I hear Black Sun complain loudly and White Shadow quietly protest at being flung to the ground. I yelled "sorry!" as I closed the restroom door and turned on the water. I really hope she forgives me. I'm pretty sure Shadow will forgive me, since he isn't one to bear grudges. I paused with the water on in the shower. I looked at the small unfinished puppet that I had laid in a small plastic tub.

'That's really weird. He hasn't spoken to me once. I know it's a he, just like I know all of the other puppet's genders, but all of the others would have said something by now.' I continue to stare at the puppet as I quickly soap my hair due to the limited water supply.

As I gently clean the puppet I continue to wait for it to talk to me or tell something! It was driving me nuts. Even those wooden action figures or toy puppets spoke to me in some kind of way. And no, I am not crazy. I can really hear voices coming from humanoid creations.

When I carve into a piece of wood I can hear a faint voice telling me, I want this color, I want this size, this is what I want to do and be, and so on. It has never been any other way, but I can't hear anything from this puppet. It is so quiet that it's frightening. Maybe this is what other people hear from puppets. Nothing… That's a scary thought.

I continued to watch it on my bed after it was clean and dried when Black Sun's voice snapped me out of it. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"Oh, sorry. I just don't understand why he isn't talking to me. I know he isn't finished yet but I should still hear a voice." I explain to her. She can get really grumpy for no reason…

"Well no use being all gloomy about it. Why don't you hurry up and finish him first?" She asks me.

"Yes," agrees White Shadow in a kinder voice. "I think the poor thing has gone through a lot, being thrown away. Don't you think it deserves to be finished?" I think about what he is saying and I agree. I immediately begin to rummage through a big (huge) crate for the things I need to finish the little guy. I bring out a few dozen small tubs of paint, some blocks of wood, my bag of tools, and some other stuff necessary for making my creations beautiful and life-like.

For thirty minutes of total concentration I focuse on painting the puppet. The next thirty minutes I oiled his joints and I add the missing leg. I don't know how, but even if I can't hear his voice I feel as if someone or something was guiding my hands. I don't remember carving wood or making a puppet was this easy. **(Hint: It was almost as if the spirit of a dead master was helping him)**

After all of the bodily repairs are finished I prepare myself for the most delicate part of building a puppet. Most people including my sensei disagree with me about what the most important part of the puppet it. They think that the function of the puppet is the most important. I think different.  
To me the most important part of the puppet is the face. Those delicate features that I couldn't possibly come up with myself. If I couldn't come up with them, then how do I make my puppets you ask? Well it's simple really. They tell me, just like they tell me everything else. I was a bit worried since this puppet didn't seem to be talking to me, but sure enough just like with all the other parts of the puppet, my hands seemed to be moving on their own.

After an hour of hard and uninterrupted work, I finally finish the face of the now complete puppet. I look at him in silent wonder. The face is a child's face for sure, but there's some kind of aura surrounding him that suggests he has been through a lot. And not just pleasant things.

And the eyes. I don't know how I can explain those eyes. The moment I saw them I knew they were different from mine. Even if they were unmoving wooden eyes, they were those of a battle hardened soldier's. Guarded, shielded, secluded from the outside world, they were eyes that had seen things like war and death. I only know this because I can see traces of it in many of the more experienced shinobi's eyes too.

I get lost in the detail of the puppet, amazed at the fact that I had managed to carve dirty and unfinished wooden limbs into this masterpiece. I study the face that was obviously one of a little boy's probably no more than four years old. I can't help but feel a little bit intimidated when I looked at the icy glare the puppet seemed to be giving me.

*ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phone call phone call* the ringtone repeats itself when I don't answer my cell phone.

I snap out of my trance as I reach to grab my old and cracked phone from the other side of the desk. My phone is a dirty and faded blue color, and it's the button kind. The tiny screen was cracked, but I could make out the kanji for "Sensei". I answer the call knowing that he'll be very cross with me if I don't.

"Hello? I already trained today K. sensei, if this is what this call is about." My greeting quickly morphed into a whine. I know he doesn't like it when I call him that. I just feel like annoying him today.

"It doesn't matter whether you already trained or not." I could already hear the annoyance creeping into his voice. It was oh so faint, but there and was none-the-less satisfying. "I want you to come to my workshop. And I mean now."

"Oh fine." I say it grudgingly, but as I said before, I am quite good at following orders when my two best friends (Shadow and Sun) don't tell me otherwise.

I change into clothes that are suitable for training. I just wear what I was wearing earlier since I had washed it during my shower, and it had dried while I finished the new guy. I don't really have anything other than four sets of clothes anyway, which include formal clothes (Never wear them), casual clothes, training clothes, and mission clothes. I debate whether or not to take the new puppet, but I decide not to since he doesn't really have any weapons installed in him yet, and it would just add extra weight to the two adult sized loads I already had to carry.

I race out of my home and run the familiar path to sensei's workshop that I had taken enough times to race there in my sleep. I almost beat my record of 24.6 seconds with an impressive speed of 27 seconds.

"Hey sensei, I'm here. What did you want to do? I told you I've already trained today, and you usually let me go after I tell you that." I tell him. It's true. Usually after I inform him that I've already trained he leaves me alone because he knows I wouldn't lie to him about that.

"We won't be doing the usual training today Masaru. I've decided it's time for you to make your third puppet." He says. He sounds a bit ticked off which is odd because I couldn't have ticked him off that much earlier over the phone. Oh well, I guess sometimes people just wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Then I remember the little puppet that is laying next to the yin and yang puppet couple. Oh man, how'm I gonna explain this one?

"Weelll sensei, y'see…"

"What is it Masaru? I thought you would be more excited, why don't you hurry up and spit it out?"

"I-I kind of already- I already have a third puppet?" Instead of a statement my explanation sounds like a question.

"What?"

 ** _~o Nobody's POV o~_**

It ended with Kankuro wanting to go see the puppet that his student claimed to have found in the trash truck and had turned into a masterpiece. If he was guessing right, then it was the puppet he had failed to complete. Masaru was leaping on the rooftops going to his apartment. In less than a minute they arrived and Masaru went inside first to get the puppet.

When Masaru didn't come out for a while Kankuro decided to invade his student's personal space to see what was going on. He found Masaru staring with his eyes as wide a saucers and his mouth hanging so wide open it would have made a snake jealous. Kankuro followed the boy's gaze towards the two puppets Black Sun and White Shadow. What surprised them both was the small figure leaning against Black Sun like a little boy would lean against his mother. However the two ninja were staring in disbelief for two different reasons.

Masaru was staring because he saw a living and breathing boy that was the spitting image of his puppet, but his puppet was nowhere to be found.

Kankuro however, was staring because the little boy looked exactly like a younger version of a ninja that had almost killed him many years ago. The puppet now turned boy looked identical to a four year old Sasori of the red sand.

 **Thank you all for bearing with me once again, thank you. I really really appreciate reviews and those are what keep many fanfic writers going. If you have an account you can PM me any good ideas you have and if I like them I shall use them cause I don't really have a set plot.  
If you think I didn't portray any of the characters correctly then please feel free to correct me nicely.**

 **I love you all~**


End file.
